


Miraculous Ladybong

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Top Quality Fics I Totally Didn't Write in Five Minutes [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other!Cat Noir is done af, Other!Ladybug is high af, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, The Bloopy Reggae Disaster of 2017, Weed, oooooooooweeeeeee, slight Game Grumps references, this is really really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: When Volpina makes her return Ladybug and Cat Noir get help from another dimension.





	Miraculous Ladybong

Lila Rossi walked into the room in the middle of a conversation about Ladybug. The Italian ~~furry~~ girl was filled with complete unbriddled rage. How dare they talk about Ladybug in high regard? Ladybug was a bich.

 

Didn’t people know that her alter-ego, Tails the Fox, was much better than Ladybug?

 

The akuma that’d posses Lila into becoming ~~Tails~~ Volpina flew towards Hawkmoth. The crazed purple man laughed maniacally, letting the purple whatever consume the butterfly.

 

Because, you know, second time’s the charm.

 

Where Lila once stood was Volpina. She whipped out her magical flute, blowing into it, causing another tail to appear. She truly was Tails now. Volpina flew out the window, her tails propelling like a helicopter, claiming to get revenge on Ladybug.

 

Adrien and Marinette dashed off to transform. Who knew what kind of horrible deed Volpina would do to try to get their mirculouses for Hawk Moth. They needed to stop her right now. Once transformed they ran on the rooftops of Paris.

 

Volpina, on the top of the Eiffel Tower for some reason, grabbed a megaphone. She demanded the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir or else she’d create millions of copies of herself playing All Star by Smash Mouth on a recorder to terrorize the world.

 

It was a fate worse than death.

 

“M’Ladybug we need to stop her before she terrorizes everyone with an outdated meme!” Cat Noir said, pulling his stick out of his back pocket.

 

Ladybug did not respond. She stared at something in the sky, looking extremely confused. Cat Noir looked up to. From a cloud that vaguely looked like the number 420 fell another Ladybug and Cat Noir. The Ladybug rocked dude-short hipster hair and a pair of glasses, while the Cat Noir had curly brown hair tired in a bun.

 

“Oh damn, you okay?” Other!Cat Noir asked, quickly standing up, offering his hand to Ladybug.

 

“Honestly falling from 50 feet into the air onto hard asphalt isn’t as bad as the time you nailed me with a truck.” Other!Ladybug replied, smacking Other!Cat Noir’s hand away, standing up by herself.

 

“Being a superhero doesn’t give me the skills to drive. Only the power to kill anything I touch.” Other!Cat Noir deadpanned.

 

“Save the dark humor for later, the alternate versions of yourself and Ladybug are right there.” Other!Ladybug replied, pointing to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 

Other!Cat Noir’s eyes flickered over to Cat Noir and Ladybug. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair, which looked like a painful process. “Huh. That’s not something you see everyday.”

 

“Cat Noir we don’t have time for this. Volpina needs to be stopped!” Ladybug said, shaking her head. Volpina probably created this as an illusion to stop them. They wouldn’t be fooled.

 

No. Not Today.

 

“But…” Cat Noir gestured to Other!Ladybug and Other!Cat Noir.

 

“They’re probably just illusions. Come on.” Ladybug replied, winding up her arm to throw her yoyo.

 

“I wish we were just illusions.” Other!Ladybug whispered loudly.

 

“Didn’t you just say we should keep dark humor for later?” Other!Cat Noir protested.

 

“Dude....time passed. It technically is later.” Other!Ladybug replied.

 

All four of them stand in silence for a long moment.

 

“If I use a Cataclysm on myself do you think I’ll die?” Other!Cat Noir asked.

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched in horror as Other!Ladybug covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. It was obvious the bottom of the barrel had been scraped if they were the two saviours of wherever they came from (if not an elaborate illusion made by Volpina).

 

“This is what I have to deal with everyday.” Other!Cat Noir said, gesturing to the disaster that was his Ladybug.

 

All Star began playing louder. Other!Cat Noir looked towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, even more annoyed than before. The fact that even in an alternate dimension he couldn’t escape that terrible outdated meme was almost too much for him to handle. He turned his attention back to his own Ladybug for a moment, just in time to notice she heard the song too. Other!Ladybug seemed conflicted whether she wanted to tear her ears off or join in.

 

The four superheroes joined together to take down the horrible villain. It took Volina by surprise when she saw two Ladybugs and two Cat Noirs land on the rooftop. The Other!Ladybug had more of face plant onto the roof. The Other!Cat Noir shook his head at it. This was something Volpina could work with. Turn the Other!LAdybug and Other!Cat Noir on each other.

 

She twirled her flute around for a moment, bringing it up to her mouth to play. She paused when the Other!Ladybug summoned a bong from her Lucky Charm.

 

“...I never thought I’d see the day my civilian life mixed together with my superhero life.” Other!Ladybug said, staring at the bong in awe.

 

“I sincerely hope you are joking.” Other!Cat Noir said.

 

“Dude...I’m literally high every time you see me.” Other!Ladybug deadpanned.

 

“I see you right now.” Other!Cat Noir countered.

 

Other!Ladybug just raised an eyebrow at him. He sniffed the air, cating the faint smell of pot coming from his fellow superhero, deflating slightly.

 

“Do you need to be reminded of the bloopy reggae disaster of 2017? Or the UpDog incident?” Other!Ladybug asked.

 

“Um...what is UpDog?” Volpina asked.

 

“Oh god no…” Other!Cat Noir whispered, as Other!Ladybug burst out laughing once more. He dragged a hand down his face, crouching close to the ground. The entire meaning of his existence was questioned heavily.

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir didn’t really understand what was happening, however they did see the opportunity to steal Volpina’s necklace. Ladybug purified the butterfly, scared for the sanity of her counterpart.

 

“Wait a minute, the bloopy reggae disaster of 2017 is what my friends call the takeover of another school’s musical performance...not something we caused.” Other!Cat Noir said, just as he and Other!Ladybug disappeared.

 

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir could rest easy knowing these horrible incarnations of themselves were back in their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> How does Darude Sandstorm go again?


End file.
